Entre gritos y susurros
by Eritea
Summary: Desde pequeño Ken fue rechazado por las personas de su entorno, ya fuera por su apariencia o personalidad. Cada cosa que decía o hacía era motivo de risas. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál pudo haber sido la causa inicial de semejante trato hacia él? Pudo acabar muy mal si esa niña no le hubiera dado una mano y sonreído cuando él cayó. Todo tuvo su comienzo, pero aún no está escrito su final...
1. Chapter 1

**Entre gritos y susurros.  
**_Capítulo 1.  
_

* * *

La mañana estaba siendo agitada. Mi madre había olvidado despertarme y estaba llegando tarde a mi primer día de escuela. Me metí a la ducha y me bañé tan rápido como me permitían los brazos, sólo para bajar y desayunar con la misma velocidad. Apenas me senté frente a la mesa, mi madre comenzó a servirme la comida. Tomé el jugo de naranja de un solo sorbo, unté mantequilla en mi pan tostado y lo comí ensuciándome la boca en el proceso, y tragué los huevos revueltos sin masticarlos, por lo que me atraganté y tuve un ataque de incontenible tos.

—Santo cielo, hijo, come más despacio —me pedía sonriente mi mamá mientras arreglaba mi desordenada cabellera y daba golpecitos en mi espalda para conseguir disminuir la tos. Una vez pude volver a regular mi respiración, ella se llevó una mano a su mejilla y comenzó a reír —. Eres igual a tu padre. Cuando están ansiosos por algo, ambos comen como si no lo hubieran hecho en años.

Recordé algo con sus palabras, pero dudé sobre preguntar o no. Al ver que ella comenzaba a arreglar los botones mal abotonados en mi camisa y la metía dentro de mi pantalón, me decidí por hacerlo.

—¿En dónde está papá? ¿Ya se ha ido? —ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para verme a los ojos. A pesar de que intentó disimularlo, noté cómo algo de tristeza se ocultaba allí. Estiró una mano y comenzó a quitar una a una las migas del pan tostado que habían quedado en los bordes de mi boca.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero ya sabes que está muy ocupado con su trabajo —en verdad quería verlo antes de irme, así al menos me daría un poco de valor. "Los hombres no temen a nada que no les haga daño, y la escuela no te lastimará", seguro es lo que me habría dicho. Me limité a sonreír y a cambiar de tema para evitar preocupar a mi madre

—Por cierto, mamá, ¿y tus lentes?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Cielos, siempre los pierdo! —reí al verla corretear de un lado a otro buscando sus lentes en lugares insólitos, tales como el refrigerador o el interior del retrete. Salté de mi asiento y me dispuse a ayudarla en su búsqueda. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlos, estaban en el sofá frente al televisor y junto con los míos. Me los puse, tomé mi mochila y metí en su interior algunas hojas blancas con lápices para dibujar, y casi diez libros de cuentos.

—¡Rápido, mamá, que llegamos tarde!

—¿No crees que deberías quitar algún libro? Parece que la mochila va a explotar —pero no hice caso. Crucé con emoción la puerta que llevaba al garaje de mi casa y esperé con impaciencia a que mi madre abriera la puerta. Entré de un salto al auto seguido inmediatamente por ella, quien reía contagiada por mi felicidad. El motor arrancó, y comenzamos a movernos por las calles repletas de chicos de diversas edades, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

El Instituto lucía su grandeza con todo esplendor. A duras penas podía contener mi emoción, ¡conocería personas de mi edad y haría muchos amigos! Saludé a mi mamá y abrí la puerta del auto dispuesto a salir, pero ella me detuvo.

—Olvidas esto —informó con una voz cantarina, alzando su mano hasta la derecha de su cabeza; pude ver cómo un paquete de galletas Príncipe perfectamente cuidado era sujetado por ella. Con una sonrisa de alegría, estiré mi brazo para agarrarlas y corrí hasta que crucé las rejas abiertas.

Un aroma dulce que no conocía muy bien se filtró por mis fosas nasales apenas puse un pie dentro del territorio escolar. Intenté rastrearlo olfateando cual perro de caza, pero antes de que descubriera de dónde provenía ese perfume, un hombre adulto bastante agradable me dio la bienvenida y me respaldó por el pasillo hasta llegar a un salón con el número dos escrito en él. Me dio un par de indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer y esperé frente a la puerta. Una sonrisa ansiosa se mantenía vigente en mi rostro, estaba tan entusiasmado por conocer a mis nuevos compañeros que no noté cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Un par de veces la maestra mencionó mi nombre antes de que volviera en mí mismo y pasara al frente del salón. ¡Guau, era asombroso ver a tantos chicos de mi edad en un mismo lugar!

—¡Buenas tardes a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Kentin, pero pueden llamarme Ken! ¡Amo las galletitas Príncipe y espero que nos llevemos bien! —¡trash! Un ensordecedor ruido, característico de la tela al romperse, cruzó por la sala y llegó a los oídos de todos. Con la misma rapidez del sonido, todos los libros, hojas y lápices que se hallaban dentro de mi mochila yacían en el suelo. Mi mamá tenía razón, debería haber quitado algunos libros.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, una risa hizo eco entre las cuatro paredes que nos envolvían. Siguiendo el mismo ejemplo, todos los demás comenzaron a reírse; a algunos se les comenzaba a poner colorado el rostro por la falta de aire, y otros se sujetaban su estómago, como si eso ayudara a calmarlos. Incluso en un momento noté por el rabillo del ojo cómo una sonrisa cruzaba la boca de la maestra. Algo avergonzado, me sumé a las risas y me hinqué de rodillas para recoger las cosas que se habían caído.

Cuando levanté la vista, vi el rostro de una chica. El único serio entre todos los otros, quienes reían. En realidad, parecía haber preocupación en lugar de seriedad. Se paró de su asiento, aparentemente hastiada de la actitud de sus- nuestros compañeros.

—¿Quieren callarse un poco? ¡No es divertido! —su rostro se encontraba contraído por la furia, y sus grandes ojos verdes culpaban todo lo que veían.

* * *

¡Hola, Sucrettes!  
Me estoy despidiendo temporalmente del fandom de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! para comenzar a escribir sobre nuestros sexies chicos =3

De acuerdo, primero voy a aclarar algo, este fic yo lo estaba publicando en una página de Facebook, pero por cuestiones del destino dejaré de publicarlo allí y voy a comenzar a hacerlo aquí.

Y voy a sacar a la luz información súper secreta por si hubo algo que no se entendió: esta historia está escrita en base a la infancia de Ken y Sucrette. Todo lo que pasó entre ellos antes de llegar al Sweet Amoris, la forma en que molestaban a Ken, la forma en que Sucrette lo defendía, y cómo se enamoró él de ella. Más tarde, Laeti hará su aparición. Todos tiene seis años (son bebés :3).  
(Plus: voy a ponerle a la chica el nombre de 'Sucrette' para que ustedes puedan cambiarlo a su propio nombre si eso quieren).

¡Espero leerlas en el próximo capítulo! No olviden dejar su opinión aquí debajo ↓

-Eritea


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre gritos y susurros.  
**_Capítulo 2.  
_

* * *

—¿Quieren callarse un poco? ¡No es divertido! —su rostro se encontraba contraído por la furia, y sus grandes ojos verdes culpaban todo lo que veían. No se la notaba amenazadora, pero sus aguados ojos demostraban lo dolida que ella realmente estaba.

Enmudecí ante su actitud, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ella se encontraba arrodillada a mi lado, ayudándome a recoger lo que se había caído de mi mochila. Su ceño seguía fruncido y apretaba sus labios con tal fuerza que comenzaban a ponerse pálidos, pero no mostraba hostilidad hacia mí.

—Toma —dijo extendiéndome un manojo de lápices de colores —. Creo que esto es lo último —me sonrió ampliamente, yo sólo pude quedarme observándola como un tonto paralizado, y cuando reaccioné ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para convertirse ese en un ambiente incómodo. Mi rostro quemaba de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo y agarré lo que me estaba dando con la mayor rapidez del mundo. Ella sólo me dedicó una nueva sonrisa, esta vez más sincera; luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia su silla, vigilada por la atenta mirada de nuestros compañeros. Me hubiera gustado haberle preguntado su nombre, pero no lo hice y me senté en donde la maestra me había indicado.

Habíamos perdido varios minutos de clase, sin embargo quedó el tiempo suficiente para aprender los números del uno al diez y el abecedario; nuestro único ejercicio era tener que escribir nuestros nombres. Noté cómo varios de nuestros compañeros se veían bastante preocupados al no saber qué letra poner luego de la anterior, y varias veces giré mi cabeza hacia el lugar en donde la niña que me ayudó se encontraba, ella jamás me devolvió la mirada. La verdad era que eso me hacía sentir bastante aliviado, así podría mirarla todo lo que quisiera y ella no se daría cuenta. Debido a este pensamiento, mi corazón bombeó con mucha fuerza y la sangre que recorría mis venas se estacionó en mis pómulos. Pero aunque desviara mi vista, siempre volvía a ella de una u otra forma.

—¿Kentin? Asombroso, has escrito tu nombre correctamente. ¿Es el primer intento que haces? —asentí, lo que la hizo verse aún más sorprendida. Moví mi cabeza y me encontré con unos cálidos ojos verdes que me observaban y una gran sonrisa —Bien hecho, Kentin. ¿Sucrette, ya has terminado de escribir tu nombre?

Sucrette. Así que ése era su nombre.

Ella asintió y extendió una hoja de papel hacia la maestra, quien lo aceptó con alegría.

—Lo has hecho bien, Sucrette, sólo que te faltó poner una 'T' —devolvió la hoja y la aludida corrigió su error, jamás abandonando su sonrisa.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una campana comenzó a sonar, invadiendo cada una de las aulas del edificio, dando a conocer que acababa esa hora para comenzar el almuerzo. Todos atravesaron la puerta y corrieron hacia el patio como alma que lleva el Diablo. Sólo fuimos unos pocos alumnos los que nos quedamos aún dentro. Éramos Sucrette, yo y una chica que no conocía aún. Comencé a sacar las galletas Príncipe que mi madre me había dado y me dispuse a comerlas.

—Vamos, Su, que se agarrarán los mejores lugares.

—Lo sé, Laeti, sólo espera por un segundo —con un suspiro de resignación, la tal Laeti se dirigió a la puerta del salón y se recostó sobre el marco, esperando por su amiga.

La seguí con la vista y estaba tan distraído que me sorprendí de sobremanera cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

—¿Kentin? Lo lamento, no quise asustarte —a pesar de que se disculpaba, su sonrisa se veía como si mi reacción le hubiera causado gracia, pero no me molestó —. Sólo quería preguntar si… bueno… ¿Quieres almorzar con Laeti y conmigo?

Mi sorpresa se expresaba en mi rostro y, casi por reflejo, llevé mis ojos hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su amiga. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo, pero no parecía reacia ante la idea.

—¡Sí! —asentí con emoción, a lo que Sucrette volvió a reír, pintando sus mejillas de rosa.

—De acuerdo, ¡vamos!

Me sujetó el brazo y me arrastró hasta el patio. Era algo extraño ser sujetado de dicha forma, pero no creo que en el fondo me disgustara. Allí había varios juegos, como toboganes o columpios, había incluso aros de básquet y arcos de fútbol, y estaba tan repleto de chicos que resultaba increíble pensar que hubiera tantas personas en el edificio. Otra vez sentí como tiraban de mi brazo y fui llevado tan sólo un poco más lejos, a una extensión de césped en donde Sucrette, Laeti y yo nos sentamos, siendo acariciados por el calor del sol.

—Oye, Ken, esos anteojos son enormes, ¿nunca te los quitas? —noté cómo su amiga le lanzaba una severa mirada que ella no percibió.

—Sólo cuando estoy en mi casa. No suelo quitármelos cuando estoy fuera —llevé una mano a mi cabeza y me rasqué tratando de aliviar el ambiente. Laeti pareció satisfecha con la respuesta y sacó su bento, imitada por Sucrette. Yo sólo mantuve mis galletas aferradas en mi palma. Laeti me miró con curiosidad y señaló mi mano.

—Oye, Ken, ¿tú no has traído tu propio bento? —negué con mi cabeza.

—¿No tendrás hambre? —Sucrette sonó algo preocupada, así que me apresuré a responder.

—¡No! No, no, claro que no. Al menos no mientras tenga esto —enseñé mis galletas y ella suspiró aliviada antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Pero de seguro eso no te llenará. ¿No quieres algo de mi bento? —volví a negar, no me atrevería a quitarle su comida.

—Sin embargo, a mí me gustaría probar tus galletas. ¡Parecen deliciosas! —Laeti sonreía con ojos soñadores, por lo que le convidé una antes de darle otra a Sucrette. Ambas cerraron los ojos, saboreando el sabor del chocolate.

—¡Ken, esto es delicioso! —gritó llena de alegría Laeti, con la boca repleta de migas.

—¡Es verdad! —Sucrette contempló con admiración la galleta mordida frente a sus ojos — No entiendo cómo es que no supe de estas galletas antes.

Los tres reímos, estaba feliz de haber hecho unas amigas.

Mientras conversábamos sobre cada uno de nosotros y reíamos sobre diferentes cosas, unas frías sombras nos envolvieron, borrando todo rastro del sol que había hacía unos instantes. Cuando alcé la vista, tres chicos estaban a mi espalda. Laeti parecía feliz, pero Sucrette no compartía el sentimiento, su ceño fruncido lo revelaba.

—Ellos son los tres vándalos de la escuela —susurró Sucrette en mi oído, tapando su boca con su mano —. El de baja estatura y cara regordeta es Matías, un chico problemático y poco aplicado, nunca lo vi con el rostro limpio, está siempre cubierto de chocolate. El flacucho alto de cabello grasiento y negro es Samuel, parece bastante tranquilo, pero en realidad a menudo roba cosas a nuestros compañeros y tira del cabello de las niñas. La verdad es que me da miedo, su piel es tan pálida que parece no haber gota de sangre en sus venas. El del centro es ciertamente el peor, su nombre es Joaquín pero se hace llamar 'Speed', es el líder de la banda. Todas están enamoradas de él por su actitud de "chico rebelde". Jamás hace los deberes y siempre está en problemas por meterse con las instalaciones escolares. Es terrible cuando siente su territorio amenazado. Ten cuidado.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo, eh —dijo el del medio, cruzando sus brazos.

—Sí, me llamo Kentin. ¿Tú eres Joaquín, verdad? —sonreí, casi seguro de que haría más amigos.

—¡Oye, ten más respeto! Su nombre es Speed, no Joaquín —bramó uno de sus esbirros.

—Tranquilo, Matías. No queremos asustar al nuevo —me sonrió con malicia —. La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre, ¿no me regalarías tus galletas? —al no saber cómo reaccionar, me quedé quieto. Lo escuché resoplar —¿Samuel?

El aludido asintió y se acercó a mí, quitando de un tirón el paquete de galletas de mi mano. Intenté resistirme, pero fui pateado por él y caí al suelo.

—Vaya, gracias por tu amabilidad, Ken —soltó Speed agarrando las galletas de la mano de su amigo, como si se las hubiera obsequiado y no las hubieran robado. Matías comenzó a reír con fuerza, profiriendo sonidos característicos de cerdos de a ratos, mientras Samuel se mantenía serio y con un gesto de desprecio hacia mí. Speed lanzó una sonrisa arrogante hacia Sucrette y dio la vuelta.

—Te vemos en clase, chico nuevo —acabó mientras se iba, lanzando mis galletas en el aire y atrapándolas con la misma mano.

—No entiendo cómo pueden ser así. ¿Te hicieron daño, Kentin? —preguntó Sucrette extendiendo su mano para ayudar a reincorporarme.

—N-no, estoy bien —acepté su mano y me sacudí la tierra del uniforme.

—¡Speed es increíble! ¡Qué suerte tienes, Su! ¡No tienes ni idea de cuántas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar! —gritaba Laeti observando el lugar en donde la banda había desaparecido. Sus ojos resplandecían al hablar sobre el líder.

—Sí, qué suerte la mía —concluyó con obvio recelo.

* * *

¡Hola, Sucrettes!  
¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien? :D

Quiero aclarar unas cosas sobre este capítulo:  
1) En la parte en donde Ken dice "sin embargo quedó el tiempo suficiente para aprender a leer y escribir con propiedad" es una referencia obvia hacia la edad que tienen en este momento de la historia, seis.  
2) Seguro se habrán dado cuenta de que los pensamientos de Ken y lo que dice son bastante diferentes. En el último capítulo me voy a asegurar de que entiendan el por qué.  
3) ¿Entendieron la parte de Laeti diciendo "Qué suerte tienes, Su" y de Sucrette diciendo "Es terrible cuando siente su territorio amenazado. Ten cuidado"? Creo que lo puse bastante obvio, pero cabe la posibilidad de que algunas no lo hayan entendido.

(Pd: ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias Kelly171 por haber comentado! Me pone muy feliz que te parezca una idea original. La verdad es que venía con esta idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, pero recién ahora me dio por trasladarla aquí) :3

¡Espero leerlas en el próximo capítulo! No olviden dejar su opinión aquí debajo ↓

-Eritea


End file.
